


上锁的房间

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisacs but no sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 梗源cr.Weibo@零二咚：“与其把两人关入不做爱就不能出去的房间，不如把两人关进做了爱就没办法出去的房间，然后还要在房间里喷洒大剂量媚药。”能想出这个梗的人，我向你敬礼salute。
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	上锁的房间

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源cr.Weibo@零二咚：“与其把两人关入不做爱就不能出去的房间，不如把两人关进做了爱就没办法出去的房间，然后还要在房间里喷洒大剂量媚药。”  
> 能想出这个梗的人，我向你敬礼salute。

Ten疯了。  
不知是该说“还好”还是让情况更坏了——他是间歇性地发疯，上一秒还在跟我认真讨论要怎么出去，下一秒就像一条他家乡那么湿热的地方才有的大蛇一样，五彩斑斓，流水一样流到我身边，一边哼哼唧唧，一边手往自己裤子里伸。不行，我说，我想按住他。他全身脱得只剩一条裤子，我要按他，势必要碰到他皮肤，我也觉得怪怪的，只能收回手。锟不是很男人哪，他笑着说，我也只能陪着笑。咱俩要都很男人就出不去了，我也不是男人，你也自己亲身认证你不是男人，这才能出去。男人都是猛兽，我心想。他不置可否，枕在我腿上。他身体很热，透过我薄薄的裤子传过来。锟，他说，好难受，我要bobo。我想起少年时期在电视里看过的天龙八部，木婉清满头大汗、剥得只剩内衣，叫着段誉，她叫道：段郎，亲我。段誉说我不能亲你，不、我要亲你。于是两个人接吻。儿时一旦电视放到这段，父母总是顾左右而言他，将电视频道换走那么一会儿。一次我得到了观看这段影像的机会，大约是人的天性作祟，即使我那时什么也不明白，看着那一段，我仍旧面红耳赤。恰似现在，我看着李永钦，我面红耳赤。  
我弯下腰，没有拒绝他，因为我虽然不该，但是我想。李永钦提出要求之前必定是感受到了我也硬邦邦的，他知道我不会拒绝他。这姿势有点困难，像在大学里学期末考验我坐位体前屈。我稍微抱怨了一句，李永钦便顺势而上，探出手臂来卷住我的脖子，像我们在少儿节目里那样摆弄着我，将我拉得更低些。我叫他：“呀！”还未来得及多讲，他舌头便顺着我张开的牙齿钻进我的嘴里。不行，我想叫，他舌头又滑又有力，勾着我，像大蛇绞住猎物再不肯放开，让我讲不了话。我呜呜乱叫，把手按在他胸膛上，想将他按回我的腿上去，恰恰好摸到他裸露胸膛上挺立的乳头，又猛地收回手。凉凉的，硬得像石头，像沙滩上的小石头，你踩到它，不会造成伤害，但它的印痕就在那里。我们的吻分开了，李永钦说是要bobo，实际上那是一个吻了。李永钦的双眼恢复了冷静，但他仍然枕在我腿上，不肯动弹，心窝处的文身光明普照，照得我无所遁形。  
下去，我说。我有时候真恨自己。李永钦说我是队伍里一个智力的角色，我恨我这一点，虽然根据中国人一贯的自谦，我得说句我也不见得有多聪明。但为什么间歇性犯病的是李永钦而不是我？为什么我脑袋一如既往地这样？为什么我要清醒着承受这一切？为什么？为什么？等我出去，我便要发挥大V特权，将微博名更为威神V胡海泉。不过转念一想，如果这个时不时把手往裤子里掏的、主动要求和对方亲亲的人是我，那等我走出去之后，可能会不知道怎么样面对和我同岁的这位朋友。他会怎样对待我？虽然他不会把这件事说出去——我确信他不会，但我必定要承受他无边无际的刻薄。我将永远有把柄在他手里，尽管现在也是一样，这段经历将成为我的把柄，而不是他的。  
下去吧，我疲惫地说，请您下去，您很热。李永钦眨眨眼，我当然很hot啦，我是cool hot sweet love。好的，love。你能下去吗？我问。  
那我还要bobo，李永钦大发慈悲地直起身，凑到我面前。  
我闭上眼睛。  
“我还要抱抱。”他说。  
我睁开眼睛。  
李永钦满面绯红，像是妆发师——粉丝口中的“烤地瓜”——突发奇想给他化的晒伤妆，集中在眼睛下面，像我们拍D版内页的时候一样。我没有说过，那配合他美丽的面貌，很可爱，现在也是。  
“你把衣服穿上吧。”我说。  
“不要，”李永钦牢牢跨坐在我的腿上，双手圈住我的脖子，胯部和我的贴在一起，我忍不住哀叹，他很硬，“穿衣服会痛的，身上。”  
我试着用手臂穿过他细瘦的腰，越过他的肩膀去看被他丢弃的衬衫：“我碰你会痛吗？”  
“会，”他承认着，低下头轻轻地亲我的脸，“但我要……thirsty让我更痛，我要更多。锟，更多地碰我。”  
我用脸颊贴贴他的脖子：“这样呢？”  
李永钦没有说话，只是抱紧了我，迫使我抬起头，把舌头探进我嘴里，下面在我那里用力磨了几下。很舒服，我几乎无法拒绝他，但我不得不拒绝。  
“Trust me, babe.”他一边喘着，一边说道。我只能告诉他，我不是不trust他，不是안trust我这尴尬处境下的唯一战友，而是我们不能，是我不trust我自己。  
“为什么不能？”他问。  
“你是傻瓜呀，”我回答他，“你忘记了吗？一旦‘那个’了就出不去了。”  
“那我就和锟一辈子做爱。”他说，手指尖来回抚摸着我的酒窝，“锟，你脸红了。”  
我当然知道，我能感觉到热度爬上我的耳朵。人在学会一门外语的最初，熟练掌握的往往是下三路相关的词汇和短句。恰如捉住一个中国人，要他开口说一句韩语，多半听到的不是安宁哈塞哟，而会是令韩国人颇为堂皇的西八。李永钦虽在外国语言上颇有建树，但他也不能免俗，做爱二字说得顺利又坦然，比较而言，我的回避反而让我更羞愧，我感觉到我的脸因为这份羞愧红到了脖子。“别说谎了。”我说。  
“是真的呀。”李永钦说，“锟，你为什么不相信自己？”  
我以为他忘记了这句话，我以为他要问我为什么不信任他，这样我就可以像平日里一样，用拌嘴将这里轻轻抹过。但他似乎也不太在意我是否回答，问完这一句，便凑过来一下下啄我的嘴唇：“你想要什么？”  
我清楚我在将把柄交到他手里：“我也想要bobo。”  
李永钦比起刚才清醒了很多，现在他已经能笑弯眼睛来应对我的话：“是想要bobo还是想要kiss？——把舌头伸出来。”  
我吐出舌头，又收回一点，将舌尖留在上下门齿中。这太色情了，让我想起少年时代偷偷观看的毛片，女优对着镜头、对着屏幕这边血脉偾张的人们吐出舌头，承接着来自这边的全部性欲。尽管我和他，和Ten，和李永钦，和七塔蹦，本来就处在一个色情的境地里，但吐出舌头的人是我，这件事还是色情得让我无法动弹。李永钦凑上来含住它，边吮着我边说：“锟，아끼지마。”  
我无法妄动，李永钦紧紧拥抱着我，急切地抚摸着我的肩膀，我的脖子，我的脸。作为回报和我并不吝啬的证明，我紧紧回抱着他的腰，他细瘦的腰，依稀有肋骨凸出的胸膛，手掌抚摸着一碰就会痛的、但需要我更多触碰的皮肤。他的舌头轻轻勾着我的，又忽然放开去舔我的牙齿。我问他：“你干吗啦？”  
“这个，”他笑着指了指自己同样位置的牙齿，我下面有一颗牙齿不那么整齐，“很可爱。”  
我平时并不怕将它露出在大众眼前，但它曾在李永钦的舌尖上滚过，这事实让我退缩。  
我知道我在搪塞他，我说：“别说谎。”  
“我不说谎。”他说，“你还没回答我，为什么？”  
就像我说过的那样，李永钦是间歇性地发疯，这比起我自己这样始终清醒着、或是索性他一直疯下去，要让我更难堪。他疯着也让我难堪，现在醒着也是。无论他是疯是醒，我都被他牵动着。这让我难堪，但无法控制。用一首Kpop歌曲来形容的话，那大概就是《I can't stop me》——这是正确的语法吗？  
李永钦的眼睛紧紧盯着我，他的双眼皮不如我的大，但比我的要多。想到这里，我几乎笑出声，但又因为自身处境笑不出来。李永钦还骑在我身上，等着我回答。我可以不必回答他，但是我想要这样做。正如我可以不必和他接吻，但是我想。  
“因为我也想和你做爱。”我说。  
伴随着“咔嗒”一声细响，门锁应声打开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为我不是本人还想使用第一人称，所以ooc几乎成为必然。没关系，只要有人能看得开心，那就足够了。事实上那个人已经存在了，那就是我自己（？？？


End file.
